AK-74u
thumb|200px|AK-74u w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare thumb|200px|AK74u w Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|200px|AK74fu2 w Call of Duty: Black Ops AK-74u (właściwie AKS-74U) – sowiecki karabinek, skrócona wersja karabinu AK-74. Produkowany jest od 1979 roku i znajduje się na wyposażeniu żołnierzy Specnazu. Wystąpił w grach Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Black Ops, w których jest klasyfikowany jako pistolet maszynowy (w rzeczywistości - karabinek). Pojawił się również w trybie dla jednego gracza w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AK-74u w Call of Duty 4 jest wzorowany na broni ASG zwanej JG "AK Beta-F, która charakteryzuje się bardzo krótkim przodem, urządzeniem wylotowym, muszką, szczerbinką z AKS-74u, ciemną, plastikową kolorystyką, szynami RIS na łożu i składaną kolbą podobną do tej w AKS-47. Karabin w grze posiada bakelitowe magazynki, które mają dawać wrażenie, że wyglądają jak te od AK-74, jednak ich kształt jest taki sam, jak magazynków do AK-47. Kampania W kampanii Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AK-74u jest używany przez Ultranacjonalistów, bliskowschodnią frakcję OpFor i Nikołaja po tym, jak został uratowany. W misji "P.N." można znaleźć wersję z granatnikiem GP-25, jednak gracz nie może jej używać i nie występuje nigdzie w kampanii poza tą misją. Należy zauważyć, że jego przyrządy mają duże powiększenie obrazu. Widoczne jest to tylko w kampanii, gdyż w trybie multiplayer broń ma normalne powiększenie, jak w innych celownikach mechanicznych. Multiplayer AK-74u można zmodyfikować o celownik kolimatorowy, tłumik lub celownik ACOG. Karabin jest podobny do MP5, ponieważ obie bronie zadają te same obrażenia, mają tą samą szybkostrzelność i zasięg. Choć zadaje te same obrażenia, co MP5, to ma mniejszy odrzut mimo wizualnego "podrzutu" oraz lepszą penetrację pocisku kosztem odczuwalnego kołysania się i gorszej celności podczas strzelania z biodra po zamontowaniu celownika kolimatorowego i tłumika (tak samo, jak karabin automatyczny). AK-74u posiada wiele podobieństw do karabinów automatycznych. Jest jedynym pistoletem maszynowym, który zauważalnie kołysze się podczas celowania (4 stopnie, podobnie do AK-47), posiada taką samą penetrację pocisków do karabinów automatycznych, lekkich karabinów maszynowych i karabinów snajperskich. Także jego celność podczas strzelania z biodra jest taka sama jak w karabinach automatycznych po zamontowaniu celownika kolimatorowego i tłumika, posiada również tą samą mobilność. AK-74u jest podobny do pistoletów maszynowych tylko w szybkości poruszania się podczas celowania, mniejszych obrażeniach na większych dystansach i celnością podczas strzelania z biodra bez zamontowanych dodatków. Dodatki *Celownik Laserowy *Tłumik *Celownik ACOG Galeria ak74u_4.png|AK-74u bez dodatków ak74uiron_4.png|Przyrządy celownicze AK74u reload CoD4.png|Przeładowywanie AK-74u Cod4-ak74u-2-2.jpg|AK-74u z tłumikiem Ak-74u.jpg|Worldmodel AK-74u MW_Pickup_AKD74u.png|Ikonka nikolaiak74.JPG|Nikolai z AK-74u COD4_-_AKSU_1.jpg|Członek OpFor z AK-74u AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u z granatnikiem widoczny w "P.N." Call of Duty: Black Ops AK74u występuje w Call of Duty: Black Ops, jednakże nie ma w nazwie myślnika, jak to było w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Od wariantu z COD4:MW różni się tym, że dosyć wiernie przypomina AKS-74u, nie posiada kolby oraz ma nieco inną kolorystykę. Dodatki *Celownik laserowy *Tłumik *Podwójne magazynki *Powiększone magazynki *Celownik PK-AV *Celownik Reflex *Uchwyt *Szybkostrzelny *Granatnik Tishina Tryb Zombie Występuje na wszystkich mapach z wyjątkiem klasycznych map i Dead Ops Arcade. Koszuje 1200 punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się AK74fu2. AK74u vs. AK74fu2 Galeria AK74u 1st Person BO.png|AK74u bez dodatków AK74uadsBO.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze AK74uReload.jpg|Przeładowywanie AK74u (zauważ, że magazynek jest pusty) AK-74u reloading.jpg|AK74u z powiększonym magazynkiem AK74uTishina.jpg|AK74u z granatnikiem Tishina AK-74u_Other_View.jpg|AK74u (widok z boku) AK74upgraded.jpg|AK74fu2 LensAK74fu2Upgrade.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze AK74fu2 Second Chance AK74u.jpg|Żołnierz leżący na ziemi z karabinkiem AK74u wyposażonym w uchwyt i powiększony magazynek Ak74u stats.jpg|Statystyki AK74u 2013-04-15_00047.jpg|AK74fu2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AK-74u występuje tylko w kampanii i operacjach specjalnych. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w misji Turbulencje, gdzie jest główną bronią armii Makarova i zdobyczną FSO. Potem używany jest również w Paryżu. Jest używany przez czeskich rebeliantów w misjach Oko burzy i Bracia Krwi. Call of Duty: Black Ops II AK74u pojawia się w kampanii (misje w latach '80) i trybie Zombie. W trybie kampanii ma zbliżone parametry do MP5 i Uzi. Ciekawostki *W Call od Duty: Modern Warfare 3 w jednej z misji Specjalnych ("Ładunki Podłożone") można znaleźć AK-74u, w pojeździe na mecie. *Mimo że w rzeczywistości jest to karabinek (czyli skrócona wersja karabinu, w tym wypadku AK-74), pojawia się w kategorii pistoletów maszynowych. Twórcy prawdopodobnie uczynili tak ze względu na rozmiar owej broni, a także, by rozgrywka była lepiej zbalansowana. *W Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare w misji P.N. możemy znaleźć tę broń na ścianie zbrojowni w wariancie z granatnikiem, jednakże jest to jedyne miejsce, gdzie ona występuje. *Pojawia się w Call of Duty: Black Ops w misjach w roku 1968, co jest paradoksem – jak w wypadku większości broni w BO – prototypy powstały dopiero w drugiej połowie lat '70. *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji po rozszyfrowaniu oznacza "Fuck you too" czyli "Też się pierdol". *W MW2 na końcu kampanii, gdy Nikołaj przybywa po nas śmigłowcem, w rękach ma tenże karabinek. Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Multiplayer Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops II